


Breath

by jade_lil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes the warm touch of Kuroko’s tongue when he shoves his inside the wet pockets of the smaller man’s mouth to explore, likes the way Kuroko would close his eyes and moans his consent against his mouth as he nip and suck to his heart’s content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/gifts).



> Let’s just pretend the boys are a little older here, k? because underage drinking and smoking pisses me off more than catching them teenage boys watching porn. Heh.

There are so many things he likes about kissing Kuroko.

He likes the slow build-up of anticipation before he goes and dives in, likes the sound of surprise escaping the back of Kuroko’s throat when he tugs the smaller man in when he least expects it. He especially likes the first touch of his lips against Kuroko’s, the gentle slide of their mouths against one another as the kiss deepens.

He likes the warm touch of Kuroko’s tongue when he shoves his inside the wet pockets of the smaller man’s mouth to explore, likes the way Kuroko would close his eyes and moans his consent against his mouth as he nip and suck to his heart’s content.

It’s intoxicating, addicting, much like something he wouldn’t mind doing (and getting) all his life if he could, because it’s so worth it.

There may be a thousand and one reasons why he thinks (and puts) kissing Kuroko at the top of his ‘favorite list’ (and shamelessly beating his previously most favorite thing, basketball, of course), but one of them remains the indescribable feeling he gets when the other man would close his eyes and lets him lead, his tongue saying all the things his mouth obviously couldn’t.

 

+++

 

“Aomine-kun said he will come by to pick me up later,” Kuroko mumbles in between ragged pants, eyes half-closed and fingers tight around the back of his head; he tsks, annoyed, because this really isn’t the time to be mentioning some other guy’s name, most especially when his mouth is busy sucking on Kuroko’s jaw and his other hand is equally busy doing something else.

“K-Kagami-kun, I –“

He pushes Kuroko against the wall, hard enough that the man moans painfully at the contact and promptly drops on his knees, fingers tugging at Kuroko’s shorts until it’s pooling down the smaller man’s feet; he doesn’t waste time into leaning in forward to nip at Kuroko’s navel, licking a wet path from Kuroko’s bellybutton and further down, tracing the fine hairs trailing the soft skin of Kuroko’s thighs, humming softly as he slowly opens his mouth and sucks Kuroko’s throbbing flesh hungrily.

It always shuts Kuroko’s mouth anyway. At least this one hasn’t failed him when everything else does.

 

+++

 

He really doesn’t know what to make of it, but everytime he comes close to figuring out what to do, Kuroko does something mundanely crazy that he ends up wanting to bed him again.

Like calling him in the middle of a fucking day when he’s busy with something, asking him to meet somewhere when he’s off to go somewhere else. It’s crazy, because he has a life too, things to do and some other things to attend to, but what’s crazier is the fact that no matter where he is, no matter what he’s doing, he’d put everything down and leave everything behind just to go where Kuroko wants him to.

It’s stupid, of course he knows that it is but the thing is that he doesn’t have the strength to decline when Kuroko says he wants to see him; like everything in his life halts to a stop when his phone rings and Kuroko’s name shows up, like he could forget everything else when Kuroko whispers his name the same way he would whisper it when it’s just the two of them, stumbling together in the dark as if the world could go fuck itself and it won’t matter as long as they’re together.

But the worst part isn’t just the fact that he’s weak when it comes to the smaller man but also the fact that he’s beyond stupid for actually thinking he’s enough to change Kuroko’s mind or the way Kuroko feel about him. Nothing could ever change the fact that Kuroko isn’t his -- forget the way he could make Kuroko moan his name when he slips a hand between Kuroko’s legs, or the way he could make the smaller man writhe in absolutely ecstasy when he fucks him slow, because those really don’t mean a thing when they’re not together and he knows it.

It’s bad because Kuroko doesn’t belong to him – he probably never would – because Kuroko belongs to someone else too -- his bestfriend, and that in itself is so fucked up he always ends up hating himself more and more every day.

Because he wanted Kuroko eversince that day he first laid his eyes on the man, wanted him even after he learned the painful fact that Kuroko was the same person his bestfriend’s been crazy about for quite some time now.

He should have given this up long ago, should’ve made his choice exactly that same day he witnessed his bestfriend kissing Kuroko’s lips as if they were made of vulnerable crystal, holding the smaller man so gently as if he’s going to break, because even then he knew, Kuroko would never be his.

And this time, he’s watching the same painful reality in front of his very eyes, torn between leaving at once and staying, because no matter how much of a bastard he is for fucking his bestfriend’s boyfriend behind his bestfriend’s back, he’s not that brave to choose turning his back completely from the friend who had been like his brother almost half of his life.

Most of all since he is sure Aomine knows nothing about what has been happening between him and Kuroko; it makes him sick knowing that he frequently finds himself imagining it is him on Aomine’s place, simply because it’s never going to happen.

Aomine loves Kuroko so damn much, and he is pretty sure Kuroko loves Aomine the same way, too; it just so happen that he’s a bastard who doesn’t know where to draw the line, how to keep his hands (and cock) to himself if need be.

He watches as Aomine drags his hands across Kuroko’s back, watches as Kuroko leans in to the touch as if he isn’t aware he is being watched; something tells him it is probably high time he lets this go – it’s high time he lets Kuroko go before he suffers the consequence of losing two of the most important people in his life.

_Turn around,_ he tells himself as Aomine shifts to the side and catches sight of him. _Turn around, walk away, now._

But it _is_ too late – damn it, but he’s always two steps _too_ late.

“Taiga, hey,” Aomine calls out cheerfully; his gaze, however, is not on his bestfriend’s smiling face but on Kuroko’s unreadable face.

“Hey,” he calls back and starts walking.

+++

 

Kuroko’s mouth tastes like Aomine’s favorite brand of cigarette.

He doesn’t care – he stopped caring long time ago as he simply grabs Kuroko’s chin, forces the other man’s mouth open and shoves his tongue in, finding each bumps and curves, each corners inside Kuroko’s mouth he craves so much. It doesn’t matter that Aomine has just excused himself to take a piss, that anytime he could go back and find them with their lips locked, but to hell with it – Kuroko is here and he seemed to have been waiting for him to take the initiative with the way he’s moaning into his mouth like that.

“Kagami, _Kagami_ ,” Kuroko is muttering his name, almost deliriously now, fingers threading through his hair, his mouth parted slightly as he goes back down to take his fill. He kisses his way down Kuroko’s neck, attaching his mouth against Kuroko’s collarbones, whispering Kuroko’s name as he does so.

“Fuck, I want you,” he finds himself saying, finds his hands between their bodies to touch Kuroko through his sweatpants.

_“No_ ,” Kuroko whines weakly, pushing at him, shoving him firmly this time; “No, please, no,”

The door opens just in time, while he’s slapping a cushion on his lap to hide his erection and Kuroko’s crossing his legs to hide his, too.

 

+++

 

“You should bring someone over sometimes, Taiga,” Aomine is saying when the movie is finished and the tv is showing the ending credits. He’s got his head pillowed on Kuroko’s legs and his hands tangled against Kuroko’s little ones.

He huffs. “Who, my mother?” he jokes and receives a sofa cushion thrown his way when he laughs at his own lame joke.

“Girlfriend, boyfriend,” Aomine clarifies as he is popping a handful of chips into his mouth. “It doesn’t matter. At least you’d have someone to cuddle with while we’re watching – and probably you’d stop looking at me and Tetsu like we’re from out of space when we choose to make out instead of –“

“Well, it’s your fault for being such a pervert,” he snorts, eyeing Kuroko warily.

Aomine grins, takes his and Kuroko’s joined hands and drops a languid kiss against the back of Kuroko’s palm.

“It’s not my fault that my boyfriend is hot that I can’t seem to take my hands off him,”

He almost, almost isn’t able to keep himself from agreeing, and he instead says,

“Right,” he throws the sofa cushion back to them, completely aware at the way Kuroko keeps avoiding his eyes and the fact that since Aomine came back from his brief trip to the washroom, the smaller man hasn’t uttered a single word. “Why did I even bother?”

Aomine laughs but for once, Kagami is sure that it sounded forced, tight even, and he fervently wishes he’s just imagining things.

But the way Kuroko’s gaze would sweep past Aomine to linger on him the next moment when he thinks the other man isn’t looking makes the already awkward feeling worse, and Kagami wonders whether excusing himself now is the best option.

 

+++

 

“Hello?” his voice whispers in the dark and Kagami knows that the other is trying to keep his voice down, though he could barely make out the words the other is saying.

He clears his throat, knows that the clenching in his chest means something more.

“You’re not coming?”

A pause. “I… I c-can’t… h-he’s here… he’s not feeling well,”

He sighs. “But you promised,” he insists, and he knows he sounded like a child but to hell with it; he’s craving for something only one person is able to fill, even though he doesn’t have the right to ask him for it.

“I know,” another pause. “I’m sorry,”

“Some other time, then?” he’s pushing with it, but he knows that’s the least he could do.

“Maybe,” he hears him say, and he bites his lips hard enough that it bleeds when he heard him say, “Goodbye, Kagami-kun,”

 

+++

 

In retrospect, he should have anticipated waking up to find a furious Aomine banging at his door at crap o’clock the following morning demanding to talk.

One look and he is fairly sure the other man is drunk, but his gaze remained focused as it aimed directly at him even after he promptly stepped aside to let the other man in.

Aomine’s blue eyes burn with so much intensity that it’s almost too painful just staring at them.

He’s just about to ask the other man whether he likes to sit down first so he could go and make them both two cups of tea when Aomine waves him off, obviously uncaring about anything right now.

“Tell me, Taiga,” Aomine starts, and Kagami’s brain starts supplying him with a hundred and one different scenarios about how easily Aomine could murder him right then and there, what with the way the other man keeps clenching and unclenching his fists like he’s trying his best not to swing them at Kagami’s face, for starters. 

“Daiki, what –“

Aomine hisses wordlessly, cutting Kagami off effectively. “No, you will not say anything until I’m done, alright?” the blue-haired man cuts in through tightly clenched teeth, backing up a step and keeping a respectable distance between them. Kagami has no other choice but to stay perfectly still, waiting for the inevitable wrath he knows is about to be put upon him.

Aomine is practically boiling with rage and it’s not that hard to guess what prompted this.

“He’s _mine_ , Taiga,” Aomine breathes, his voice sounded pained, disappointed beyond disappointment itself, and Kagami has to close his eyes hearing him, grateful that he didn’t bother turning the lights on when he’d let Aomine in. “ _You_ know _he’s_ mine from the very start and yet you --” Aomine pauses and Kagami doesn’t need to raise his head to see that Aomine is crying now – he would too, if it is him but.

“I was fucking him and he’s quietly calling out your name!” Aomine hisses, shaking, and even in the dark Kagami could see the pain glowing hot and fierce in his bestfriend’s eyes, coupled with something more.

He wishes he could right the things he’s done wrong, but he knows that at this point, nothing he would come up with could make any difference. He’s hurt his bestfriend, intentionally even though he swore he doesn’t mean to – wishes he could tell Aomine how sorry he is for doing so.

But he can’t – he won’t – because it won’t mean anything now.

Would his bestfriend understand if he says he wanted Kuroko way before he realized he was Aomine’s boyfriend? Would he understand that he tried keeping his feelings to himself, that he tried not to want to smaller man so much because he knew he didn’t – doesn’t – have any right to do so?

Of course Aomine wouldn’t understand – Kuroko was his, afterall, and Kagami knows this, has resigned himself to the fact that Kuroko will never be his and so he tried, he really did, to stay as far away from Kuroko – from the two of them as possible, but it’s too hard.

He keeps his head down and doesn’t say anything even though Aomine’s kept quiet too, aware at the burning rage he knows is directed at him, but he cares too little about that now. The air is too still and he thinks the only sounds he could hear are the combined noises of his and Aomine’s heart thumping away at their chests, Aomine’s ragged breathes and occasional sniffling.

He doesn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything now and he thinks Aomine knows it too, because the next thing he realized is his front door opening and closing, Aomine leaving him without saying anything anymore.

  


+++

 

When he goes back to bed, that’s when reality strikes.

He’s lost the man he loves and his bestfriend too.

He curls onto himself and lets the bitter tears go.

 

+++

 

It’s exactly a week and three days since when his phone rings, his heart beats as if it’s trying to jump out from his chest when he sees the name on his phone’s screen.

He almost stumble over, shocked, fingers trembling as he unlocks the screen and swipes his thumb across to connect the call.

“H-Hey,”

“Taiga,” says the voice on the other end, sure and firm as always, but Kagami knows there’s something hidden beneath the suave voice, behind that usually ambiguous tone his bestfriend uses when he knows something Kagami doesn’t yet.

“Y-Yes?”

A quiet pause, then. “Tell me, did you just do _it_ to spite me?” Aomine asks, completely lacking the rage Kagami’s expecting to hear, and in its place is something Kagami’s not sure what.

“Because for once, I have something you don’t have?” Aomine follows, like it’s actually causing him physical pain to ask this out loud but he knows that he has to.

“No,” he replies, firmly, like it’s the only thing that matters now. “No,” he repeats.

Kagami isn’t sure about it but he could swear he hear the vague sounds of Aomine’s little chuckles, and the faint sound of someone else’s voice blending itself on the background; it’s too much to wish for something he doesn’t have any right to wish for, but he couldn’t help it, he’s weak without it, without _him_.

Kagami swallows the lump forming on his throat and waits.

“Why, then?” Aomine asks, vague and yet to the point, and Kagami can’t be more grateful for knowing Aomine like the back of his own hand to know what those words mean – what Aomine means this time.

He gathers his non-existent courage and throws caution to the wind, shutting his eyes close and says, “I love him,” he confesses, hears the sound of Aomine’s breath leaving his bestfriend’s lungs in a rush, too. “I love him too –“ he points out, “maybe as much as you love him, or maybe more,” he bravely say.

Aomine’s chuckles are louder now, like he’s finally figured out something he wasn’t able to before.

“Really, now?” Aomine says, and he almost said yes, catching himself half-way as Aomine mumbles something about not letting Kagami have the final say before he’s beckoning him over, to his apartment, apparently.

“What – _now_?”

“Well, if you want to see Tetsu, that is,” Aomine says, chuckling again. “because this guy has been such a huge pain in the ass since –“

“Kagami-kun, please come over,” another voice calls out, and Kagami nearly lost it there. His fingers are shaking and he’s having trouble figuring out what is going on until Kuroko spoke again, drowning Aomine’s whining tone in the background.

“I – I miss you, Kagami-kun; please, I want to see you,”

Kagami runs.

 

+++

 

It’s a little difficult to keep a straight face when he knocks on Aomine’s apartment door, and Aomine opens the door wearing nothing but that familiar smirk on his face as he beckons Kagami inside where he says Kuroko is waiting.

But it’s even harder to follow everything from then on, when Kuroko promptly appeared in front of him and kissed him like he’s been hungry for him, fingers tight on his hair while Aomine watches from somewhere – letting Kuroko have his fill as Kagami kisses the smaller man back just as fiercely.

Kagami doesn’t know – didn’t think he would want to know at this point how the hell they ended up this way and just took whatever is freely given, only remembering to breath and whipping his head around when Aomine sort of made a pissed kind of noise from the back of his throat and Kuroko laughing breathlessly against his chest as he holds out a hand for Aomine to take.

“What – _this_ – I don’t –“ his thoughts are a mess but he couldn’t stop touching Kuroko, couldn’t stop looking at Kuroko’s hand tangled against Aomine’s as Kuroko pulls the blue-haired man forward, smiling as Aomine kisses him over Kagami’s shoulder.

“Well for starters, this isn’t exactly my idea,” Aomine says with a smirk and Kuroko hits him. “Aww, okay, okay – well, it’s Tetsu’s idea but I kinda agreed on it since, well –“

“Huh?” he mumbles, incoherent.

“Pfft,” Aomine sighs, “Tetsu loves you too, okay? Okay?” Aomine scowls at this, tugging at Kuroko’s hand and leading them both to the couch where Aomine promptly sits down, pointing at the seat next to him for Kagami to plop down too.

Kuroko smiles and tugs Kagami down, until Kuroko ends up in between him and Aomine.

“As I love Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says, smiling still, taking Kagami’s hand in one of his, and keeping Aomine’s hand in the other. “The two of you, both,”

“Which is kinda twisted, if you ask me,” Aomine grumbles, but his expression is soft and his eyes softer still. “To think that I agreed on three-way sex with you in there, ugh – oww, Tetsu, that hurts!”

“Aomine-kun, be nice,” Kuroko threatens, but keeps the smile on his face. “You promised,”

“Fine, fine,”

Kagami, on the other hand, remains speechless.

“Oi, Taiga, the fuck is wrong with you? Why aren’t you talking? Cat got your tongue?”

He blinks. “Um,”

Kuroko smiles and leans up, lets his hand go in favour of surging forward to cup his cheek, soft lips meeting his.

“I love you too, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, mostly against his lips and Kagami feels his chest constricts, watches as Aomine smiles serenely from where he is, watching him and Kuroko as Kuroko kisses him. “Aomine-kun understands, that’s why,”

He still doesn’t say anything. “Say something,” Kuroko prompts him, prods his side playfully until he squeaks and until he grumbles something that resembles Aomine’s ugly face.

“Tetsu, I think you freaked the guy out. Who knows my bestfriend is a prude?” Aomine says, lips twitching; Kagami knows him too well to know just what it means.

The bastard is daring him. “Aomine-kun, shut up,” Kuroko pouts, “It’s not Kagami’s fault that he’s not a pervert like you,”

“Ouch, Tetsu, that seriously hurts, you know? A low blow, jeez. For your information, Taiga’s an even bigger pervert than I am! Do you know that he likes to fuck in public places, like, say at the back of a club or inside the theater’s bathroom stall? I know because –“

That does it; Kagami doesn’t know what came over him but in the next instant he’s got a handful of Aomine’s hair (short, but he managed to grab a handful), sweeping past Kuroko’s tiny form to slant his mouth over Aomine’s slightly parted ones and kissing his bestfriend’s mouth with abandon.

When they pull away, they are both breathing hard, barely aware of Kuroko smiling in between them.

It is his turn to smirk seeing the dumb-founded expression on Aomine’s face.

“Hmm, I almost forgot how easy it is to shut that big mouth of yours, Daiki,” he muses, uses his other free hand to swipe a tender finger across Kuroko’s cheek. “Thanks for reminding me,” he follows, grinning.

Aomine blinks as Kuroko turns to face him, scowling when Kuroko outright laughs on Aomine’s face.

“Asshole,” Aomine grits but he’s smiling, and Kagami finds that he’s smiling too.

“What now?” Aomine pipes in a moment later, when he’s finished kissing the air out of Kuroko’s lungs and while Kagami takes that moment to touch Kuroko from behind too, watching the ripples of shudder across Kuroko’s back. It’s fascinating, watching him like this, taking his time doing so knowing that they don’t need to rush things, now.

It’s kind of a double team effort, but he’s not complaining – not when Kuroko is nothing but a helpless pile of writhing nerves beneath his and Aomine’s careful hands.

“I hear the bed calling,” Aomine says as he nips at Kuroko’s jaw, as Kagami nips at the nape of Kuroko’s neck, his and Aomine’s fingers meet to tangle down Kuroko’s side, touching Kuroko all over like they couldn’t get enough of him. Kuroko is moaning in time with the sounds of his and Aomine’s lips as they trail wet kisses across Kuroko’s sensitive skin, marking the smaller man his and Aomine’s as they go.

“Pervert,” Kuroko pants, but he’s not complaining when Aomine drags them up, kisses them both and leads them towards the bedroom.

“Hah!”

“Daiki, please shut up,”

Aomine doesn’t but he and Kuroko don’t mind it anyway – especially when that look on Kuroko’s face tells him he’s planning on doing something about it – shutting Aomine up, that is.

“Make me,” Aomine challenges them both.

Kuroko grins at him and Kagami winks back, reaches out to touch Kuroko’s face as he leans over Kuroko’s head to kiss Aomine’s lips.

Everything’s hazy from here on -- the pace is maddeningly slow but its okay. He has time.

They have time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> been writing for my other fandom for a couple of years now and really, I never thought that one day, I’d find myself writing stories about FICTIONAL CHARACTERS (since Arashi and all those other JE groups are REAL people and not, well, anime characters) but here I am. But no, I’m not even the slightest bit embarrassed about it (no matter how much I’m grossing my brother out or whatever). Anyway, fourth fic for this fandom. Comments are always appreciated, you guys <3


End file.
